


colors seem so bright

by gaydiangelo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ITS MAINLY SHELTER AU, M/M, and everyone loves lance, anygays this is gay, broganes, mentions of tragic past, my boy lance is the softest thing on the earth of course he loves kittens!!!!, same, there is a mention of therapy and ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydiangelo/pseuds/gaydiangelo
Summary: When Keith woke up this morning, he certainly didn't expect to find a cat sleeping on his doorway. He didn't expect himself to pick said cat up and tug it under his own jacket, either.[13:42] keith u moron i cant believe u named ur cat red like this isnt fucking 90s we have invented better names ?????[13:49] allura u named ur dog space guard.[13:51] yea i will let you know thats perfectly good name for a dog esp since he is my guard???? fuck you





	1. A dick-ish move

**Author's Note:**

> hello my young paladins and people who are older than me. this is like the dumbest thing ive ever wrote but since im going for Heavy Stuff(tm) in my other fics i will let it be pure fluff and nothing else. thats how much i love gays.
> 
> also, to point out the obvious
> 
> keith, normal  
> allura, bold  
> shiro, italic  
> lance: underline

When Keith woke up this morning, he certainly didn't expect to find a cat sleeping on his doorway. He didn't expect himself to pick said cat up and tug it under his own jacket, either.  
  
What he did expect, though, was a stern look from Shiro and seven unread messages in a groupchat Allura made when the three of them left for holiday.  
  
He didn't care about any of it, anyway.

 

  
  
"I'm telling you," Shiro said, mouth full of pudding as he spoke. Keith made a disguting face while he searched for a tissue in his bag. "that you should find the owner. Cats don't magicially fall from the sky and show up at your doorstep so you can form a movie-like relationship."  
  
"You are just bitter." Keith shrugged. "You've always wanted a cat. Even once threatened to move out because mom didn't want to let you have one."  
  
"I was 14 and that's completly beside the point."  
  
"Is that so?"

  
Keith knew that technically, Shiro was right. The cat wasn't his and if anything, he doesn’t know how take care of it properly. Are cats even allowed in the building he lives in? He makes a mental note to check it once he gets home. But still, it would be simply cruel to let the poor animal stay out in the cold while his god-knows-how-irresponsible-  
  
"They could've done it on purpose." he said loud. Shiro shot him a look that clearly said _bullshit_. Keith should really consider kicking his brother in the chin.  
  
"Don't give me that look! It's possible. you hear all the stories about idiots who get an animal and can't look after it. they could have let it go away, Shiro! Or-or be an irresponsible kid and guilt trip their parents into buying them another animal. Or-"  
  
"Or," Shiro said calmly. He was weirdly amused by this whole situation. Keith didn't even want to know why. "they are the cat's best friend and you are a cruel villain who is breaking them apart. What kind of person are you, Keith?"  
  
The boy just rolled his eyes. He knew the owner wasn't some lost person who happened to let the cat out by mistake. He felt it in his bitter, cold bones.  
  
"Keith?" He looked up, fast enough to avoid having his brother's fingers in his eyes. Heith grunted and moved further in his seat, not trusting Shiro to behave and stay away from his face. "Where is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The cat, smartass. Where is it?"  
  
"Oh." Oe sighed and pulled his red jacket open to show Shiro a white cat tucked in there. "Here."  
  
"You brought the cat with you? Keith, are you serious?!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't just leave it alone at home, genius!" He huffed, zipping his jacket again. It was really ironic for Shiro, who once brought a mouse to the cinema date, to critize him for not wanting to leave the animal alone. "It was just abonded by some shitty thirteen year old. I'm not a monster, Shiro."

  
Keith could feel his brother's staring at him but frankly, he didn't care. Instead, he decided to send Sllura a message (" _help shiro is being a dick ffs_ ") and feed his new kid that was currently nibbing on his shirt which, okay, maybe wasn't the best idea, but a guy can try.  
  
"Stop ignoring me." Shiro whined from the other side of the table and even tried to kick his foot. Keith will always admire the other guy's need for attention.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you." He replied in his _i'm-clearly-ignoring-you tone._ It was just really easy and fun to mess with Shiro, who was now pouting like a little kid. Honestly, Keith couldn't understand how is it possible his older brother is _actually_ his older brother and not some primary schooler. Sometimes, he couldn't tell the difference. "And I'm feeding Red."  
  
"Red?" Shiro's asked with raised eyebrows, looking at Keith's, obviously, red jacket.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded and looked down to see a pair of big eyes staring at him. "Hi Red."  
  
  
  
  
[13:42] **keith u moron i cant believe u named ur cat red like this isnt fucking 90s we have invented better names ?????**  
  
[13:49] allura u named ur dog space guard.  
  
[13:51] **yea i will let you know thats perfectly good name for a dog esp since he is my guard???? fuck you**  
  
[13:52] _allura! language!_  
  
[13:54] **live a little, old man**  
[13:54] **anygay did u take the cat to the vet yet because im assuming u are keeping it**  
  
[13:57] _don't tell me what to do_  
[13:57] _and don't encourage him!!!!!!!_  
  
[14:00] **calm down old man.**  
[14:01] **its a she????? omg we gotta hang out**  
  
[14:03] stop yalling, both of you. and i dont know allura, i dont know any vets and how am i gonna tell him stuff about her if i just got her  
  
[14:04] _you wouldn't have to if you had the owner with you_  
  
[14:05] **omg**  
[14:05] **im changing shiros nickname to old man**  
  
space lesbian has set takashi's nickname to old man  
  
[14:06] what a time to be alive  
  
[14:07] **lol i know. anygay keith listen  
** [14:07] **old man is right u should like make a poster or smth  
** [14:07] **but i have this friend ya know he works at the shelter and has like contacts w all the vets in the town and stuff  
** [14:08] **i can ask him if he is willing to help u out?? like u know  
** [14:08] **guide u through this nd all**  
  
  
[14:10] thats.... a good idea allura  
[14:10] can u talk to him today?? and yes i will make a poster  
  
[14:11] **np!!! u need help w it??  
** [14:11] **his name is lance btw**  
  
[14:23] no, i can manage  
[14:23] and thanks again allura

  
  
  
Keith sighed. He was spawned on the couch, laptop on his lap while Red napped happily next to him. He looked at her and tried to imagine how the owner would look like if they appeared on his doorstep. Would they be devasted? Happy? Thankful? All of the above?  
  
He hated himself for getting attached to the small creature in one day but, if he had to be honest, Shiro wasn't the only who has always wanted a cat. Keith just found them adorable and couldn't help having a big place in his heart reserved just for them. Even his therapist said owning a pet will help him, so really, the situation is beneficial for everyone.  
  
He also knew Shiro and Allura were right, as it always is. He wasn't technically a bad person, liked to think of himself as opposite, and not giving the owner a chance to get their cat back would be, well. A dick-ish move. It didn't matter how Red seemed to be content with staying with him, constantly meowing cutely and licking his palm. Keith was too very pleased with the idea of having someone to wait for him at home while he was away for either uni or work. He wouldn't admit it but since Shiro moved out and he was left alone, his nightmares were back and it was much harder to relax after a long day when the only sound that broke the silence was the echo of doorsepts coming from outside. So, yes, having Red with him and giving her home would beneficial. In fact, it seemed like the bast idea he ever had.

  
  
But he had to make the poster. Just to be sure.  
  
And if the owner appears and Keith will be forced to give Red back….  
  
_W_ _el_ l. He would rather not think about it.

  
  
[18:34] **good news keithy boy!  
** [18:34] **talked to lance  
** [18:34] **he said its totes fine for u to drop by nd he can check red before sending u to the shelter's vet bc apparently the guy who works here is like a mf ball of warmth  
** [18:35] **according to lance**  
  
[18:43] thanks allura  
[18:43] can you give me his number?  
  
[18:46] **actuallyyyyyyyyyy  
** [18:46] **already gave him urs????  
** [18:47] **he said he will text u when he gets home b!!!**  
  
[18:50] ALLURA  
  
[18:51] **woops  
**

 

  
Keith shook his head, huffing under breath. He wasn't mad at Allura, not really. Ahe called this Lance a friend and if there is anything he has learned about this woman through the years of their friendship is that she is, in fact, a good judge of character. And a total badass, which means she would never suggest the shelter if she didn't trust the guy enough to let him see her without her nail polish on.  
  
Still. The knowledge someone whom he has never really see face to face made him feel uneasy. Anxious, even. His therapist would probably call it an effect of his lifetime trauma but Keith preffered to reference to it as being a normal human being who is concerned about his safety.  
  
He heard a sound and looked down just to see Red sitting up, looking at him with big, knowing eyes. If Keith was more of a responsibile person, he would have already consider giving the cat up; she did ruin pillows an hour ago when he went to the store downstreet to grab some food for _both_ of them. He didn't think she would grow a pair of alters and try to destroy his loft. Instead of doing that and, actually, instead of doing anything a responsibile person would probably do in this situation, he picked her up so they could face each other and said:  
  
"You won't scare me off."

  
  
And then, as if he didn't just try to talk to a cat, he placed her down and walked to the living room to clean the mess.  
  
If he had a big smile on his face while doing so, it didn't really mean anything.  
  
  
[20:21]  hi!! my names lance. alluras friend?? she told me u had a cat and u needed help with it!!!  
  
[20:30] hello. my name is keith. and yes i just found her like today and wanted to check her and all  
  
[20:32] thats really cool dude!!!! allura probably mentioned it but i work at the shelter so u can bring the sweetie over and we will check her and everything  
  
[20:33] sweetie?  
  
[20:35] u know? ur cat?  
  
[20:36] yes, i got it. i just dont know why you called her a sweetie.  
  
[20:39] she is a cat. all cats need love and appreciation and nice soft words  
  
[20:41] damn. i guess  
[20:42] she did ruin my pillows though  
  
[20:44] lol. wish i couldve seen your face  
  
Keith bit his lip, blushing a little. Okay, so he _knew_ Lance meant it as his reaction, not face but… still. From what Allura told him the guy was his age and Keith was just really, really weak.  
  
[20:48] there wasnt much to see. handled it like an adult parent  
  
[21:02] sorry, had to give my cat welcome cuddles. and omg u are already in the role!!!! thats great  
[21:02] cant wait to see the girlie  
  
[21:05] its fine. so when can i come over?  
  
[21:09] how about the day after tomorrow?? i have work tomorrow  
  
[21:10] yeah sure its fine with me  
[21:10] text me the adress?  
  
[21:14] [location recieved]  
[21:14] is 3pm good???  
  
[21:15] great  
[21:15] see you there  
  
[21:16] u bet!!!

 

  
  
Keith smiled softly, locking his phone and leaving on the nighstand. 9pm wasn't the hour he usually went to bed but now, he had a cat to take care of. And it felt _great_ ; he couldn't help petting her while she lied on his chest, pouring and snuggling close to his hand. It made his heart feel tight, tight with something he can't quite name, not yet. It was a good feeling, though. Didn't scare him or make feel trapped. Instead, Keith felt it spread through his body and welcome it like an old friend. He was aware of something changing, but honestly, leaving it to develop on its own will be better than running away from it.  
  
For the first time, he was content to let things be.  
  
  
  
[23:56] hey shiro?  
  
[23:59] _yes keith?_  
  
[00:13] thanks for everything.


	2. the sun boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [15:15] allura abort the mission  
> [15:15] ABORT IT  
> [15:16] his so cut e why didnt u tell me that i would have dressed nicer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS GAY. also it took me so much time to finish it bc i kept going deeper than i wanted to lol

[15:15] allura abort the mission

[15:15] ABORT IT

[15:16] his so cut e why didnt u tell me that i would have dressed nicer

  


[15:39] **woops**

[15:39] **and dw keithy boy**

[16:40] **im sure u look great**

  


Keith's day started unusual.

  


He woke up to the puddle of fur being showed into his mouth which, _okay_ , wasn't a pleasant feeling; he and Red will have to have a father-daughter talk about it, preferably when she takes her body off his face. But truth be told, this wasn't the only weird thing about this day, which made Keith's body twingle with nerves.

  


First of all, his shift was cancelled.

  


Something about heavy storm at night (Keith would have sworn there was no storm, honestly, what is Coran even talking about?) and the rain flooed shop's basement. He offered to help with cleaning but his boss stated the right people were already heading up there and Keith wasn't really going to force himself there, was he?

  


So, he had a day off, which was nice, because he couldn't remember when was the last time he hadn't be woken up by his alarm and brutally brought to reality from whatever dream he was having this time. Especially since he was supposed to meet Lance at the shelter.

  


Second of all, he hasn't hear Allura's morning voicemail that she usually left while heading to uni. It didn't worry him that much, though, because it either meant she was in a rush or catched up with some friends and left with them. Still, it felt weird to start his day without her nagging and reminding him to drink water because it's good for skin. Not that he ever listened to her, but in the end, it's the effort that counts.

  


And, well, third of all, he has a cat.

  


After leaving Keith's face, Red procedeed to take her daily amount of care, wheter he was okay with it or not. He was, of course, but it was adorable to see a little cat, the size of his head maybe, be confident and getting whatever she wanted. Really, Red and Allura will be great friends.

  


Keith spent some time walking around his loft, picking up clothes from the floor and gathering dust from the corners. He was meaning to clean two days ago, but well, _something_ happened and it completly slipped from his mind. He made a mental note to do it in the evening while he tried to walk and not step on Red, who was having the time of her life walking between his legs.

  


"You little devil." he said as he finally picked her up and without a second thought placed a soft kiss on her face. Red purred and snuggled to him closely, and Keith knew that if he wasn't hers before, it was now confirmed.

  


Red was, by every meaning, adorable. Little body with a fluffy orange fur, big eyes that made Keith feel like a small boy again; she liked affection and never hesistated to ruin something, either because she was devil's spawn, or because she aspired to be one. Which option was worse, Keith wasn't sure.

  


If he will have to give her back to the owner, Keith might cry.

  


He didn't do much in the morning, too busy picking Red up and smiling and generally being this version of Keith that people believed wasn't there. (Of course, that was bullshit. He could smile and be happy, or at least feel happy. He just _choosed_ to stay brooding in front of strangers so they can't mistake him for vulnerable.)

  


Or maybe before, Keith didn't have much things in the morning to smile about.

  


  


Anyway, he made his way to the shelter, almost forgetting Red on his way. He even made it out of the apartment, skipping two steps on the stairst and dropping keys. _A_ _perfectly normal da_ y, Shiro would say. No, scratch this. Shiro would laugh his ass off and then continue to mother him about jumping on the stairs.

  


After he grabbed Red from his loft ("i'm sorry baby girl i'm just not used to you yet") and realizing that, okay, he can't ride on his motorbike with a cat, Keith was forced to use a bus. And he _hated_ buses, with a burning and completely validated passion. 

  


He grabbed her face and mumbled "I can't believe you are worth this."

  


  


[14:43] okay so im close to the shelter

[14:43] actually im on the street

[14:43] but i cant find????? the shelter????

  


[14:48] just told me where you are i will pick you up!!!!!

  


[14:50] location sent

  


[14:51] ok!

  


Keith heard Lance before he saw him.

  


And then, when his eyes finally landed on the boy, he felt him, too.

  


It was like looking at the sun; despite them not seeing each other before lance greeted him with the brightest smile, as if they've been friends for years now.

  


Something inside told Keith that he wore this smile pretty often.

  


Seeing Lance this close, almost face to face, made Keith realize how pretty the boy was. Shining eyes, high cheekbones and skin glowing in the sun, Lance for sure was attractive.

  


And Keith was _really, really gay._

  


"Hi!" Lance's voice was cheerful and boylish; it suited him, in keith's humble opinion. For a moment, he was insecure to speak.

  


"Hi." He replied, thoughts racing. Logically, he knew there wasn't anything to be anxious about. They weren't in high school anymore and Lance wasn't going to make fun of him for whatever he could make fun of. But there was something about Lance; something that made Keith clench fists behind his back in the overwhelming want to--. _what?_ He couldn't tell yet.

  


Lance looked around him, probably searching for the cat. His eyes were curious, mouth forming a little pout, and okay, he was _hella_ pretty. So pretty that Keith could feel his own chest tightening, hands sweating.

  


He couldn't fucking believe he just got attracted to a stranger. They barely even _met_.

  


"Where is she?" Lance asked, half-whispered. He even bounced on his feet a little. It seemed like there was one big vulcano of energy inside him. Keith wondered if they touched, he could feel the energy, too.

  


"Here." He said, taking Red out of the jacket. He knew he should have taken her in some other, safer way, but it's not like he actually hides kitten baskets, or whatever they are called, at home. So, his jacket it was. He hoped Lance wouldn't think he is irresponsible.

  


Keith heard Lance gasp and before he knew what was happening, the blue-eyed boy made grabby hands. Actual grabby hands. Keith was starting to think Lance was doing this on purpose.

  


"She. Is. So. Cute!"

  


Keith rolled his eyes, smiling softly. Of course Red was cute; she was his baby.

  


"Let's go." Said Lance. He was smiling, the corner of his mouth just barely up. It made him look even more attractive, as if it was anyhow possible, but in the soft way. Lance was just a cute person, with his messy hair and pouty cheeks. Keith wanted to get to know him; to see if his personality is just as attractive as he is.

  


"Lead the way." He said and the other boy nodded, turning on his heels. Keith cursed himself for already missing the sight of Lance's face.

  


He brought Red close to his face so he can lean and whisper: _this is getting out of control._

  


The shelter wasn't how Keith imagined it would be. Maybe it's all the late shows he watched when he couldn't sleep, but he pictured something more messy and loud. Instead, he smelled a strong aromat of coffee before he entered the building and then, he saw a mop of red hair sticking out from under the table.

  


"That's pidge." Lance informed him before Keith could even ask. "5'0 of pure genius and rage. They will beat you in every game you can think of."

  


_T_ _hey_. Huh.

  


Keith mumbled a quiet hi, too busy looking around and trying to stop Red from doing the same-- failing miserably, of course.

  


"Keith!!! You have to show Pidge Red! Come here Pidgeon. Look at her. Isn't she is the most wonderful baby?"

  


And Keith was, again, awestruck with how easily Lance showed his emotions, how he wasn't ashamed of jumping around the room with a bright grin on his face. The most amazing part was that Pidge seemed used to it, like there wasn't anything weird about standing next to a human equivalent of sun. Keith wondered if maybe he had the chance to spend more time with Lance, he could be, too.

  


They were both giggling over Red now, Pidge's eyes bright and soft. His girl, on the other hand, didn't seem too happy with the idea of two strangers perking and trying to touch her. She hissed and nuzzled herself into Keith's chest, making them all laugh.

  


Lance watched it with an expression that was unreadable for anyone.

  


"So." Keith said after a moment of silence. Pidge went back to their work that had a lot to do with weird computer (he will have to ask Lance about it later), leaving them two alone in something that can count as uncomfortable silence. "Hunk?"

  


Lance's eyes opened wide for a moment. then he nodded and cleared his throat. "He has a patient now but should be free in a few minutes. Want something to drink?"

  


"I think Red might."

  


Keith sat on the sofas, wondering how did he end up in this situation, with a cat on his lap and cute guy next to him. High school him would've probably already ran away before lance could lift an eyebrow. Soon, the door opened and a big guy walked out. He had a dark skin and big smile on his face while he patted a little puppy on the head. keith's first thought was: _that's_ _H_ _unk!_ and then: is every guy working here hot?

  


Because Hunk was hot. He had broad shoulders and strong jawline and _oh my god_ , Keith really have to stop being the gayest thing to walk upon this earth.

  


Somewhere next to his ear he heard Lance yell "Hunk!" and before Keith knew, Red was being taken away from him ( _what?_ ) and Lance was already handling it to the vet guy, grinning widely and nodding his head like the adorable human he was. Hunk, same as Pidge, seemed used to this behavior; even more, he and Lance acted so comfortable with each other it made Keith wonder about their relationship.

  


When Lance placed a kiss on Hunk's cheek and the guy grinned, Keith felt himself scowl. So much for wondering!

  


"Keith!" lance yelled. He even waved his hand as if they weren't in the same room, seven feet away from each other. Nonetheless, he got up from his seat and walked over, feeling small and fidgety while Hunk watched him with curious eyes.

  


"This is keith," Lance said, soft smile on his face. Keith wished taken guys would stop being so cute. "Allura's fried and the new father of this little baby."

  


"And this is hunk." Lance continued, pointing at the guy, his smile growing wider and wider. "My best friend and the most trustable vet in this town. He will take care of Red today!"

  


O h.

  


"Nice to meet you." Hunk said and nothing in his tone suggested he might think otherwise. Keith nodded and they shook hands. "I promise to act up to the title Lance gave me."

  


"He will!" Lance said cheerfully, hand resting on Hunk's shoulder. Keith felt his insides twist; they seemed so close, so comfortable with each other, like there wasn't any bridge or wall in this friendship. For as long as he remembered, Keith has always wanted to have this kind of relationship with someone, too.

  


"I found her on my doorstep." He explained, nodding to Red. "I want to make sure she is alright."

  


"Will you be keeping her?" Hunk asked. Red was comfortable in his arms, probably napping or pretending she isn't bothered by all the new humans giving her attention. She didn't even flinch when hunk started walking to his office, Lance and Keith right after him.

  


"I hope so."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, listen. i can't write keith FOR SHIT. why did i even start writing this in his pov lol.
> 
> also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope u all know i love lance and so does hunk and pidge and allura and soon will keith and even shiro. raise your hand if u hate lance so i can chop it off.


	3. chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [19:03] i told you they won't date
> 
> [19:09] :(((((((((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i have to admit, i'm a fuck up. despite having best intentions, my mi is just too much to deal with sometimes, you get me? which is why it took me two months to wrote one thousand words that i don't even like. and it's taking sooo much of me to post it right now because it sucks and like i know i coul do better if i only wasn't exhausted. but good news! i started writing another chapter and i already have like, half of it, so i hope i will get to update soon with something............... better. as per usual, my keith is gay and ooc. thank u for waiting!
> 
> keith, normal  
> lance, underline

"So." Allura started. "You and Red, huh?"  


It was Saturday and they were sitting on a bench, legs crossed and air messing their hair. Keith had to admit, he was reluctant to go, afraid something wrong might happen to ruin the moment.  


("Stop whining." Allura said, her lilac hair all over his face, tone sly and confident. "Hunk said baby is alright and nothing will happen if she starts going out with you.")  


So it happened. Keith took Red to Allura's garden and they sat down, held hands and giggled to each other like a pair of high-schoolers. He didn't like this comparison; it made him remember how much he yearned for things like when he was, in fact, a high schooler.

 

_Love_ , Keith thought, never comes to us when we want it.  


The day was quiet. Keith was lying on his back, Red spawled on his chest, Allura's hand resting on his hip. It was peaceful. Recently, his life was all about peace. He didn’t want it to change.  


"Did you and Lance meet up for the shelter?" she asked after some time. Keith nodded, not wanting to speak yet, too busy remembering the day by himself.

  


**Lance.**

 

It was like somebody put the image of this boy in his mind and glued it with a spell. He kept remembering - Lance's face lighting up when Hunk was next; Lance’s fingers warm against his arm. Lance’s eyes reminded him more of the space than the stars did.  


Keith blushed and coughed into his palm, suddenly ashamed and shy.

  
"How long have you been friends?" He asked quickly to change the subjects. Anything is better than Allura's hard gaze on him, looking right into his soul. "You and Lance, I mean."

 

She looked at him. He could see how surprised she was by his reaction and felt even hotter on his face, fingers twisting, mind racing. He hated her piercing gaze and how good she was at reading him and what he was thinking. It was something he still hasn’t grown used to. Having family is one thing; said family _acting_ like it is another.  


"Two years." Allura responded. There was a soft smile on her face; that one she gets everytime she mentions one of her friends, as if knowing them made her life infinite. "He helped me a lot."

 

"Why didn't you introduce us?" _God,_ Keith hated how bitter he sounded. He just wanted to know, for heaven's sake. It felt weird to know Allura had a good friend and _he never met him_.

 

"Why, Keithy boy?" She rised her eyebrows and came closer. "You jealous?"  


"I’m---- I'm not jealous, Allura!"  


"Awwww. You are totally jealous." She said laughing, head thrown back, hands on her hips. "Don't worry, sunshine. You will always be the second man of my life."  


Keith grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why am I not first?"  


"Because your brother is hotter." She winked and grabbed red from the ground, leaving him alone to proceed the message on his own.

  


Allura was truly something else.

  


 

  


[15:43] u busy?

  


[15:49] no. what's up?

  


[15:54] lets introduce our cats to each other!!!!!

  


[15:59] our cats won't date, lance.

  


[16:01] u dont know that:(

[16:02] anypans my place in an hour?? i will text u an adress so u wont get lost again!!!!

  


[16:03] any......pans? lance?

[16:03] also yes, that sounds good.

  


[16:05] u know?? like alluras anygay but anypans? because im pan?

  


[16:07] oh

[16:07] makes sense

  


_Oh._

  


Keith's heart has never bitten so fast.

He wondered if Lance felt comfortable enough about his sexuality to just admit to anyone or if somehow, he felt like he could trust Keith with this. He hoped it was the second one; He wanted Lance to trust him. He wanted to feel _worthy_ of this trust.

  


[16:11] will be there in 40  
  


Keith stuffed the phone into his pocket, grabbed his jacket (with Red in it, tucked safely and looking adorable as always) and left. And if there was a small smile on his face, sweet and heartwarming, well. No one had to know.

  


 

"You know," Lance said the second Keith stepped into his apartment. It was a nice place; a little bit small, with blue walls and dry flowers stuffed everywhere. "You are late."

 

"Uh." How was Keith supposed to react? He shuffled on his feat, uncomfortable, anxious. Was Lance mad? Should he apologize? "Traffic?"

 

Lance laughed and clapped his hand on Keith's shoulder, face bright as the sun. "I was joking, man." He even shook his head and Keith could feel his whole insides un-twisting, head un-spinning, heart calming down. "Besides it's all good. I had more time to clean."

Lance was already in the kitchen, singing along to some popular song on the radio as if it was all natural. As if Keith wasn't an almost-stranger.

 

Maybe he wasn’t to Lance; maybe they could have this weird, friendly bond people form when their cats meet.  


Red meowed, catching Lance's attention. He smiled at her, this kind of soft smile that made everyone around him dizzy and giggling. Was he aware of the effect he had on people?  


Does Lance know the universe is in love with him?

 

"She says hi." Keith mumbled and started to regret it almost immediately. Lance just laughed and leaned in to give Red a little peck on her forehead, before saying:  


"Blue went out. But she should be here soon. Itold her somebody special is coming over." He sounded proud of himself and honestly, Keith didn't doubt for a second he probably _did_ tell her that. It was easy to imagine Lance holding a little ball of white fur (Keith knew how Blue looked like because Lance wasn't hesitant when it came to sharing pictures of her) to his face and saying in a serious, fatherly tone: _we are finding you a mate._  


Keith smiled. And then he giggled. And then he laughed aloud. It was so Lance, so _imagineable,_ he could pay serious money to see it in real life.

 

"Sorry." He said coughing. There was still a little giggle hiding in his body but he muffled it down. "I just imagined you doing it."

 

Lance grinned at him. Keith wondered if his muscles didn’t hurt from all that grinning. Perhaps he was used to it? Lance did look like that kind of a person who grew up liking people as much as they liked him. Maybe smiling wasn’t that much of a big deal for him and Keith was just one of many people blessed enough to see this.  


"Well, you won't have to anymore. She is here!" Even Red peaked out of his jacket to greet the newcomer.  


Blue was surprisingly different in real life; more dashing. Her fur looked thick and healthy, blue eyes sparked and she moved with such grace Keith started wondering if Lance's cat wasn't basically Lance himself.

 

Lance's hair is nice, too, he thought to himself. Really soft.  


"Hello, beautiful." Lance welcomed on the floor, tingling his hands into her furr. "Had a nice walk?"  


"We have quests," he continued, picking her up and smiling slyly. "Blue. Meet Red."

 

And then there was chaos.

  


  
  


  


  


[19:03] i told you they won't date

  


[19:09] :(((((((((((

 


	4. magnificent pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Satan is a Lady.” Lance tells him then and grins widely. „Her name is Diane and she is currently working to be a model.”  
> „Isn’t it how the plot of that Devil and Prada movie goes?”  
> „It’s Devil wears Prada, Keith, and no, it’s not. That one is about a young journalist. Although I’m shocked you’ve seen it.”  
> „I haven’t. Allura likes it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO i fucked up again i know i just wanted to say i relate to lance mcclain because im too head over hills for lance mcclain

**trigger warning: panic attack**

 

On monday, Shiro decided he had enough.

  


Life was never easy when your little brother was an ex-school drop out and, if it's somehow possible, clumsier than a child learning how to walk. So here he was, drinking bad automat coffee and worrying the way Keith promised him he would never have to again, _because_ _S_ _hiro, i'm an adult now._ _I_ _can take care of myself._

  


Bullshit. He should've known not to trust this kid. Keith broke his arm while walking down the stairs. _The stairs._

  


Shiro sighed. He loved his brother; he really, really did. Was there something better than having someone in your life who, despite everything else, is gonna stick up with you no matter what? Takashi knew he could trust Keith with anything, that if he needed him, his brother would always come and bring some warmth to his life. Keith helped him deal with prothesis. Keith helped him adopt to the adulthood and when they were both mature enough, how to get over some people who didn't deserve to be mentioned anymore.

  


So, yes. Shiro loved his brother.

  


But for God's sake, would it kill the kid to be more careful?

  


  


"What happened?" shiro demanded, trying to catch his breath. He got a call from Allura that, actually, could be shortened to some loud shierking and j _ust come to the hospital, goddamnit_ _S_ _hiro_. Naturally, he rushed there as soon as he could, broke law and almost murdered someone just to hear,

  


"I slipped." Keith shrugged like it was no big deal. He looked like he didn't care about current situation and it was pissing Shiro off.

  


If he could just put some sense into this kid, somehow.

  


"He was holding his cat." Allura whispered to him and if he knew her well enough to judge her reaction, which he did, she was amused. Probably posted about it on twitter. And texted most of her friends.

  


W _ait_. This one could actually be good.

  


"Did you tell your followers about it already?" He asked her while they walked outside. Keith was supposed to have some check ups, anyway, so Shiro could put his plan into work and grab coffee. God knows when they are going to leave this damn hospital.

  


"I'm a beauty guru, Takashi, not Daily Mail." Allura shot back and actually had the audacity to look offended at his suggestion. Shiro laughed. They have been friends for so long he sometimes forgot how it felt not to have her in his life; wasn't sure if it was possible to go on with his day without the smell of her perfume. ("I smell peach", he said when she used it for the first time. Allura threw a pillow at him and threatened to never invite him over again but later, somehow, he found her asking her twitter friends if somebody else thought the perfumes smell like peaches. It made him feel weirdly proud that he put her in such position. Keith called him an idiot).

  


Shiro knew Allura. He was blessed to have her in his life as a best friend and almost sister. So instead of arguing, he simply put his head on her shoulder and asked nicely:

  


"Did you post pictures, too?"

  


And because she knew him, too, Allura turned her head to him and whispered "I recorded him sleep."

  


They giggled, like a pair of teenagers. As much as tiring the situation was, the smell of hospital walls reminding him of the situation he felt like forgetting forever, Shiro could feel warmth spreading through his body, chest tightening. It sounded ridiculous, but he loved his life, his friends and his family. Standing with allura next to coffee machine and laughing at things they probably shouldn't laugh at as self-claimed proper adults, Shiro felt better than before.

  


Something inside told him he should never mention that to Keith or his little brother won't ever stop giving him hell for feeling like this when he was lying in bed with broken bones. Speaking of the devil. Shiro cleared his throat.

  


"You should text Lance and tell him what happened.” He said. It was weirdly innocent to do so, in his humble opinion. Just older brother looking out for his younger brother's cat who will know be left without care for at least three weeks. But as much as he knew Allura, she knew him well, too. She slapped his arm with perfectly manicured hand (he did it. For free. He is an amazing friend.) and grumbled under her breath.

  


"That's why you offered to buy me coffee? Now, Takashi. i'm wounded." Her tone had no bite in it; just pure amusement. She was looking at him with raised eyebrows and face of someone who is close to running three floors up just to drop on his brother's bed and complain about him.

  


Instead of doing that, God bless this woman, Allura took a sip of her coffee and smiled thinly.

  


"I already texted him. Told him Keith had a terrible accident and neither you or I can keep him company."

  


Shiro rised his eyebrows. Then he proceeded what she just said. And then he laughed so loudly he hoped Keith could hear him.

  


"A bit tad dramatic," Allura continued talking. He linked their arms and let her lead, both intrigued and speechless.

  


To think he doubted her evil intentions… Who was he? This woman was born to ruin lifes.

  


"But I know Lance and he seems to take an interest in Keith. If you know what i mean. And he loves Red. He has this weird idea they should make her and Blue date." She took another sip of the coffee and opened messanger to show him the messages. "I believe he should be here soon enough to make Keith feel better about this unfortunate situation."

  


Shiro was laughing again, holding his stomach, eyes closed. "He will kill us." He gasped out. Allura smiled, patted his hand and whispered:

  


"We will go down with a bang."

  


  


  


(They didn't).

  


When Keith woke up, there was something heavy and purring on his face - something that wasn't Red, which, mind you, he can easily recognize. It almost sent him flying but then he realized something else; along with a purring cat, somebody was holding his hand.

  


  


And this somebody was probably the owner of cat.

  


  


Keith really wanted to go to sleep again.

  


Instead, he moved a bit, tried to get out of this situation in the easiest way possible.He wasn't sure where he was yet, but he supposed it can't be something dangerous or else things would be less comfortable. He tried to remember what happened before his sleep but his brain couldn't stop remembering that a small, smooth hand is holding his own. There was something inside him yelling at him he should recognize this hand. He ignored it; following his heart was never Keith's good side.

  


What Keith couldn't ignore was throbbing pain spreading through his arm. He was confused and about to start panicking - Keith has always hated pain and getting hurt which, ironically, happened more often than not. Shiro has always yelled him for getting bruised and hugged pain away. Keith liked to think his brother will always be there to make pain easier to bare.

  


But now he was alone in a place he couldn't recognize with somebody holding his hand. The cat moved away but it did nothing to calm Keith's nerves; instead, it made him feel even more anxious.

  


He gained some courage and moved. Immediately the hand was gone and there were voices around which he couldn't recognize. It was awful, especially with now his whole body hurting, his brain confused and his mind racing. Keith just wanted to go back to sleep and stop feeling like every single cell inside his body is about to explode.

  


His heart was beating too fast. It felt like it's going to jump out of his chest. His body was too small for it, too fragile and too hurt, Keith is probably going to die, _hell_ , maybe he is dead right now and he is never going to tell Shiro that he loves him again and he will never hold Allura's hand and he will never get to know Lance properly he is going to--

  


"Keith, please. Can you hear me? Please talk to me. I'm here."

  


He knew this voice. He did. Whose voice is it? Why can't he remember it?

  


"Come on, Keith. buddy? Come back."

  


He knew this voice, too. He remembered hearing it before, in his dreams. And in life, too. Keith knew this voice. Both of them.

  


"Shiro?"

  


He opened his eyes. It was, indeed, Shiro hovering over him, face worried and upset. Next to him was Lance, similar look on his face.

  


They were both here for him.

  


Keith closed his eyes again.

  


"You're at the hospital," Shiro said, sitting on his bed. "Your arm is broken. you were asleep and then...." he sighed. "What happened?"

  


"I was panicking." Keith admitted. He was a bit ashamed but also exhausted and, _well_ ,  hurting. He tried not to look at Lance though. The other couldn't say the same.

  


"Do you want something to drink?" Lance finally spoke and god, he sounded tired. Keith immediately felt guilty. Then stupid. Then guilty again.

  


"No." He said although his throat was sore. "I'm fine."

  


Lance smiled at him softly and Keith really felt fine.

  


There was a nurse around him but Keith wasn't bothered by her presence. In fact, it calmed him a bit. He hated hospitals, he hated being touched by strangers, he hated not having full control over his body but nurses always were nice. They reminded him of Shiro and Allura, somehow, with their calm voices and constant chatter. When he was 5 years old and broke his leg, it was a nurse who helped him calm down and smile again.

  


Although, in Keith’s opinion, Allura would make a terrible nurse. She was too much of an impatient hot-head like him to talk people into listening to her. He told Lance that and earned a soft laugh in return which was a really nice reward. Keith looked forward to getting more of it soon.

  


Shiro annouced loudly that he has to go. It wasn’t a pleasant information but Keith understood him and definetely wasn’t going to pout. Nope. Not happening. Before leaving his brother dropped a soft kiss on his forehead and Keith felt a little bit better. After Shiro was gone, Lance took his place at the edge of the bed. He looked good, if Keith was being honest. Not that he has ever looked bad. He wondered if Lance knew the meaning of the word _bad_. 

  


„I brought Blue with me.” he admitted shyly and pointed at the cat lying on the floor. She was asleep now, probably angry at Keith for waking her up from yet another afternoon nap. „I had to sneak her in, though. My mom worked at the hospital and she has always yelled at people for even bringing pets closer than seventy metres away from the building.” Lance smiled softly at that and Keith felt his heart skip a beat. God, he adored that boy. If there was someone worth fighting for, it was definetely Lance.

  


When he didn’t reply, Lance continued. „She was a great nurse. People always left her flowers after leaving hospital. After some time we were forbbiden from bringing them home because she was sick of seeing them.” they both laughed at that. Keith moved so Lance can sit more comfortably and waited for the rest of the story, even if there was nothing interesting to it. Something about Lance’s voice made him want to listen to everything the boy says.

„She liked her work. She liked children the most, you see. Probably why I have so many siblings. She has always said that there is nothing more beautiful than a happy child.”

  


„She sounds like a powerful woman.” Keith told him and Lance smiled, nodding his head a bit.

„All women from my family are powerful. If I saw them murdering a man on the street I would probably let them be. Otherwise, I could be left.”

„Me with Allura. I swear to God sometimes I think Satan himself send her here to ruin lifes and take over the Earth.”

„Satan is a Lady.” Lance tells him then and grins widely. „Her name is Diane and she is currently working to be a model.”

„Isn’t it how the plot of that Devil and Prada movie goes?”

„It’s _Devil wears Prada_ , Keith, and no, it’s not. That one is about a young journalist. Although I’m shocked you’ve seen it.”

„I haven’t. Allura likes it.”

„That explains it all.” Lance laughs and really, Keith could seat here all day, talking to him and seeing him glow. There was something magnificent about Lance, something that pulled people in.

  


„You would be a great model.” Keith says quietly. He bluses right after but if Lance makes fun of him, he can always blame it on painkillers. „You are pretty and have a natural glow. People like looking at you.”

  


„Do you like looking at me?” he asks, grinning, clearly having fun. Keith doesn’t mind, though. He likes Lance the most when he is being himself.

  


„I prefer looking at Blue.” he answer and grins at Lance’s hurt face. „But I don’t mind much if it’s you.”

  


„Good,” Lance answers and lies his head on Keith’s thigh. „You will be seeing it often.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [00:31] hey keith  
> [00:31] you are probably sleeping now but um  
> [00:32] i just wanted to say yesterday was really nice and  
> [00:32] i guess i really like talking to you  
> [00:32] and i hope we will do it sometime soon again  
> [00:33] sleep well

Lance, Keith noticed, was a pretty talented man. He always had perfectly ironed clothes, never failed to hit a high note while singing along to yet another radio hit and he was able to sneak Blue into every place if she only wanted to.

  


The last one was pretty surprising to discover, especially since it happened at the hospital. Keith's arm was healing well but he still had to stay for observation-rutinal check ups, doctor said. It hasn't stopped Shiro from freaking out and acting like an alien kidnapped him and gave back in pieces. Which would be actually cool. Keith was sick of humanity. Cats are better friends, he decided.

  


(It was Lance who said that after Keith threw a plastic spoon at him for some joke he didn't even get to finish. Keith wasn't even sure what joke it was; Lance was always telling them, somehow managing to be the funniest person in the room with his bad puns and outdated memes. And that really didn't make Keith like Lance even more. Of course not. Never.)

  


  


"What are we doing?" Keith asked in a hushed voice, head down and brows furrowed. His arm was still in a cast, of course, but he felt better. Good enough for him to walk without having to explain to anyone why he wants to. Even painkillers weren't needed anymore.

  


Lance just raised a finger - Keith wasn't sure if he was telling him to wait for an answer or just shut up and stop asking questions. Both were highly possible and both didn't satisfy him. He tried asking again but this time Lance's hand ended up on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Sometimes Keith wondered why he considers Lance attractive.

  


(Then Lance grins at him, eyes bright and shining, looking so proud of himself and _oh_. Keith remembers exactly what he sees in him. He could never really forget.)

  


"We," Lance started explaining, finally, while slowly getting up. "are breaking in."

  


"We are what?" Keith nearly shouted and only calmed himself down when Lance shot him a glare. Maybe shouting while they were in the middle of action wasn't the best ide, but he was rightfully disturbed. "Why the hell are we breaking in?"

  


"Because Blue wants to see it." Lance responded and _G_ _od_. Keith was torn between killing him and killing himself.

  


"Lance," he said and sighed. It wasn't like Lance is going to listen to him; not when his girl wants something. "We can't just break in into hospital's cafeteria."

  


"Why not? We are not hurting anyone. And it's not like we will steal anything. We just want to sit here."

  


"We do?"

  


"Yes, Keith. We do. Stop fretting over nothing and come here."

  


So he went along with it. Let Lance lead him through doors and sit on the table. He let Lance lean on his healthy shoulder and tell jokes. It didn't even feel like any kind of sacrifice; he wanted to be there. Couldn't think of a better place.

  


Shit.

  


"Hunk and I used to do that in college." Lance said. There was a fond smile on his face, that one he gets everytime someone mentions Hunk around him. Keith considered it adorable; it's like having a small part of a person for yourself only. He hoped one day Lance will have a Keith smile, too.

  


"You two seem to have a lot of history together." Keith wasn't bitter; just curious. After years of being alive with only few people to rely on, he understood that there are friends in your life you just can't live without. The important thing while meeting new people was just making more space for more love, more memories.

  


Lance looked at him with fond look on his face. He liked to talk and Keith liked to listen; their relationship worked perfectly for both of them.

  


"We met when we were like 7," Lance started, looking at Keith but his mind was somewhere else, clearly enjoying the memories. "He sat next to me in class after mom left and told me it's okay to miss parents." e laughed a bit at that and lied down. Keith stayed in his position, waiting for Lance to continue. He was unsure why Lance was telling him that but he wasn't going to complain, either.

  


"He sat there next morning, too and asked me if I miss my parents today. It made me feel important, you know. That he went out of his way to talk to me. So I thought that if he is there, I don't need to miss my mom. Then we started hanging out together and it felt like having a friend. I mean," he pasued for a bit and scrunched his nose. It took all strength Keith had in himself not to _awww_.

"I’m a people’s person. So talking to kids was my thing. But I never ended up being closer friends with them because they already had a friend or we just didn’t get along that well. With Hunk it was different; we got into trouble on our second day and have been best friends since.” Lance laughed at that,  _again_ , and God, Keith will need him to stop being so adorable or he might fall in love. "We went to same middle school, same high school, same college. Different courses, but same building. He is that bit of home I needed everytime I missed my mom. Like having a piece of your room with you, get me? He always managed to make me feel like I’m not a complete failure. And since we are such good friends, I guess he is right."

  


_You are not_ , Keith thought to himself bitterly,  _a complete failure. Could never be._

  


Suddenly he felt the need to fight the universe itself with a broken arm and sore muscles.

  


Lance kept talking. "Pidge joined our duo somewhere in high school. Hunk and them met on some nerd club and he brought them to me. I think he kind of expected us to end up disliking each other." he giggled at that. Keith noticed Lance has a  _Pidge_ look, too. It was so disgustingly adorable, the way Lance loved his friends so dearly.

  


"I assume he was wrong." Keith grinned. 

"You don’t even know." Lance told him and shook his head.  _So tell me._ "Pidge and I hit it off immediately. We ended up pranking someone same day we met. Hunk was trying to stop us, but then he joined it. Not that we thought he wouldn’t."

  


"Hunk seems great. Like somebody you don't want out of your life."

  


"He is." Lance nodded. "I wouldn't know I’m pan without him."

  


"Oh?"

  


Well, That's interesting. Keith already suspected there was more to Hunk and Lance's relationship based on the way Hunk seemed to know every place on Lance's body by heart, but he wasn't trying to take any bets. Now, though.

  


"Yeah, I used to have like a biggest crush on him. We even dated for a bit but well. It didn't work out like that. He is my saltmate, not soulmate." Lance laughed again. _God_ , if Keith could just record it and listen to everyday, for the rest of his live.

  


"Salt...mate?"

  


"Yeah!" Lance exclaimed, sitting up again, looking at Keith with big eyes. He was so adorable it hurt to look at him; how could someone expect boys to be straight when people like Lance exist?

  


"You know," he continued, hoping off the table and standing in front of Keith. Getting excited over little things is definitely a Lance thing. He has a habit of getting energy out of his system by moving like a little kid with too much sugar in their body, Keith noticed. "like a soulmate but salt. Because you get salty over same things together."

  


Keith laughed really loudly. It _did_ fit. He even wondered if he had a saltmate in his life. "Did you come up with it? Or Pidge?"

  


"I wish I could say we did but no. We saw it on tumblr and went like: yup. That's us. We claim it."

  


"Stealing concepts, are we?" He teased but there was no bite in it. Lance didn't reply but there was a big grin on his face. It seemed like he couldn't stop smiling when Keith was around; or was it another Lance thing?

  


"What about you?" Lance asked after a while. He was sitting on the floor with Blue on his lap, like it's another Friday night in front of tv and not an illegal meeting in the middle of hospital’s cafeteria.

  


"What about me?"

  


"You know," Lance looked up to loon at him. Was it the light or did his eyes look like gold? "Who is your Hunk?"

  


Keith didn't even have to consider. "Shiro."

  


Lance nodded, looking back at Blue. Something inside of Keith made him go like " _I_ _wish that were me"_ , but he ignored it. He was pining but not like _that._

  


"I mean," he started, unsure of what he even wanted to say. Keith wasn't used to sharing personal things with people. It just wasn't his thing. But Lance wasn’t something Keith was used too, anyway; he trusted Lance to listen to him, too. "Shiro has always been there. And if he wasn't, then I was too young to remember it now. "

  


"He is your adoptive brother, right?"

  


Keith just nodded. And then he said, "He is my brother. Blood doesn't make much difference when you don't know who you share it with. He is my family."

  


He looked down to see Lance staring at him, weird look at his face. He half expected the other to start laughing, like everyone else did, but he didn't say anything. So keith continued talking before he could talk himself out of it.

  


"I grew up looking up to him. He is a few years older so there was always this mentor thing between us, where he would try to help me achieve things that I didn't realize I needed. Not always best idea, but he tried and I know it. He was a huge support to me in high school and then when I dropped out of college. I like to think I was helpful, too."

  


He looked down at his hands. Lance still didn't say anything but Keith could feel his eyes on him, arguing him to keep talking, share more. And because there was nothing stopping him, Keith adjusted himself on the counter and took a deep breath.

  


"When he lost his arm I expected him to, you know, collapse. Not because it's something terrible but because I know how much shiro loved flying. But he didn't. He came back home with prosthesis and told us to not treat him differently. Mom had tears, but she laughed, threw a wiper and told Shiro to help with the dishes." He chuckled to himself at the memory; Shiro's shoulders have never moved that much. Mom didn't go easy on him that day; but then, not that she ever did.

  


Keith realized he hasn't said anything in a few minutes and blushed. He cleared his throat and looked at lance. "In conclusion, Shiro is a great brother."

  


Lance was looking at him for a few seconds, smile on his face. Keith knew he was thinking about his family; he wondered if he could meet them all someday.

  


"Did you ever go through an emo phrase?" Lance asked casually.

  


Keith's forehead didn't stop hurting for the rest of the day after he dropped it again the counter, trying to somehow handle Lance's idiocy.

  


  


  


[ _emp boy_ changed chat’s name to _gay emergency_ ]

[21:43] um allura can i ask you something

  


[21:56] **ye keef whats upp**

  


[22:02] did lance mention something about me to you?

[22:02] something like

[22:02] my looks

[22:03] personality

  


[22:03] **LMFAJAISJAJWAJAH**

[22:03] **imma send this to** **takashi** **waaait**

  


[22:04] NO

[22:04] ALLURA LISTEN

  


[22:05] **too late lool**

[22:05] **alsooo ye he did**

[22:05] **altho im not allowed to say :-) :-)**

  


[22:06] you can send our personal messages to takashi but can't tell me if my crush finds me attractive?

  


[22:09] **yeah**

  


[22:10] i hate this fucking family

  


  


[ _emo boy_ and _old man_ are in this chat]

[22:13] _so. lance_

  


[22:16] boy if you don't

  


[22:17] _hey no need to get all defensive here_

[22:17] _im happy my lil bro is growing up_

[22:17] _do i need to give you the bees talk yet_

  


[22:23] when i was 19 i hooked up with some guy at a frat party

  


[22:26] _i really did not need to know that_

[22:26] _what the fuck keith_

  


[22:31] :-)

  


  


  


[00:31] hey keith

[00:31] you are probably sleeping now but um

[00:32] i just wanted to say yesterday was really nice and

[00:32] i guess i really like talking to you

[00:32] and i hope we will do it sometime soon again

[00:33] sleep well

  


  


  


  


  


[7:34] i like talking to you, too

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that was hell of a ride. it took me like, seventh tries to write this and in the end i had to edit some parts. but yeah
> 
> things to do: write longer chapters  
> make pidge keiths salt mate  
> middle burn(tm)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [16:38] what are you doing on halloween?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two things: this is unbeta-ish and im hella late but happy halloween! i was supposed to update like three weeks ago but got busy. anypans

It started out like that:

 

Lance was in his room, sprawled on the floor, text book in one hand and phone close to the other. He was waiting for a text from Keith, a text that should have came already but strangely, didn’t. He knew Keith was busy – of course he was, with college and a cat and work, but it didn’t change the fact there was a small hint of disappointment when his screen showed 4 p.m and no new messages. He wanted to send another one, maybe a picture of Blue, or simple „are you okay?” but he has texted Keith three times since he got home from lecture and got no response to each one of them. He didn’t want to come across as needy or desperate, even if he _definetely_ was both of these when it came to Keith. 

 

Lance groaned. Blue was lying on the bed so he got up and walked to her, homework forgotten in the span of few minutes. Lately, he’s been disctracted; aside from usual work at shelter, taking care of his beautiful lady and staring at his textbooks til one a.m, Lance pushed his relationship with Keith anywhere he could. After their talk at the hospital (and spending three up to four hours there everyday til poor boy was released), Lance has found fascinated with Keith and, well.  _Everything_ Keith was. Not that he wasn’t before; God knows how many hours Pidge spent teasing him about getting a semi-crush on a freshly met guy just because he likes cats ( _it was unbelievebly soft of anyone, Pidgeon, people rarely show so much kindness to cats_ , he would tell them, earning same response – a chuckle – everytime), but Lance thought it would go away quickly. He was that kind of a person to fall in love and fall out of it next week, spend a week mourning, and then repeat. People fascinated him but he could never find someone to focus on for a longer period of time. But Keith – he was different. There was something special about him; everytime he talked, smiled or even breathed, Lance needed a moment to collect himself. He usually didn’t manage, but it’s intention that counts. 

 

So, here he was: spending another afternoon with his cat on his lap, thinking about a guy that probably doesn’t think of him that much. He was fairly positive he sent Keith at least  _three_ signals that said „I really wanna kiss you,  do you feel the same way? ” and got no  signal back to any of them. Even if Hunk thinks that Keith is not a person that could get those signals which, okay, Lance  _can_ agree on, it still feels weird. It feels weird to like someone and feel like they don’t like you back. Maybe that’s why he never locates his emtions on  anyone for too long.

 

His phone’s screen lights up and Lance hates himself for jumping off his bed so fast. He thinks it’s Keith – hopes it’s him because he has been waiting for a message from that one boy for a few hours now and he’s sure it’s the only thing that could lighten up his day. He clings to that hope when he picks up his phone from the floor and feels himself shrink in pieces. Of course it’s not Keith; of course when Lance is thinking about a cute boy, his mother has to text him.

 

[16:38]  **what are you doing on halloween?**

 

Now, Lance is a smart guy. As much as people like to pretend it’s not true, he really is. He knows what his mother wants him to do – she’s been pulling the same play every year, and every year he has to adjust. It’s almost a tradition at McClain’s house now, even if none of them mention it loud and even if every year Lance hopes his mother will forget. She doesn’t and he sighs everytime.

 

Lance is a smart guy and he knew what his mother has wanted him to do the moment he has seen her name on his phone screen.

 

[16:40] just send them over. i bet i can get hunk to dress up

 

[16:41] **i raised you well, lance mcclain.**

 

That was a week ago.

 

It’s ten days before Halloween and Lance has no idea what to do with his life. Shelter has taken most of his free time and even some of his “Keith time”, which is unacceptable and the universe will pay for it. He spends most of his day stuffed behind the counter, phone tucked safely into the pocket of his jeans, either waiting for Pidge to appear or his –  _Keith_ to text him back. Everyday he tells himself he won’t jump when his phone lights up and everyday, he ends up getting pet by Hunk when he does it yet again. He thanks God Allura isn’t there to witness his downfall  –  although she’s the reason behind it. And she would find it hilarious. Lance promises himself to make an angry face when he sees her next time.

 

„Good morning,” he says to yet another costumer today and smiles slightly when they look up, blushed and excited. „How can I help you?”

 

„We are looking for a cat.” a couple tells him and Lance can’t help but smile even brighter. Getting a pet with his significant other has always been a dream of his – even better if they both already have a pet and just end up making a big, cat-human family.

 

„Then you couldn’t find a better place.” 

 

He leads them to Hunk who’s even happier to help. Before they all leave, Hunk looks at him. „Meet me at coffee shop next to the street at 2, we gotta talk.”

 

„You got it.” he says. He hates to feel this way, but suddenly there’s a rush of anxiety and the room seems smaller than ever – and it’s already a small room. Lance bits his lip and sits down, phone in his hand. Why would Hunk tell him that? Now he’s gonna squirm on his seat for another two hours. Great. Just what he needed.

 

[12:13] do you ever wish you could punch your best friend in the face

[12:13] but like, slightly. with not too much force because they are still your best friend.

 

[12:16] im having a hard time imagining you talking about hunk like that

[12:16] what did he do?

 

[12:17] he’s giving me major anxiety issues while im at the shelter

 

[12:18] what happened? are you okay?

 

[12:19] i’m okay!! just

[12:19] he said “we need to talk later”

[12:19] who does that? don’t you have a heart? 

 

[12:20] im sure its nothing too bad lance

[12:20] uh i can come over to keep you company before you guys meet?

[12:21] so you dont end up overthinking your relationship ten years back

 

_There he goes again_ , Lance thinks. He’s blushing and there’s a warm feeling inside of him, that one you get when someone special to you does…. anything. It’s fitting.

[12:23] sure. bring red with you? i miss this lady

 

[12:24] she misses you too

 

[12:25] only she?

 

[12:25] dont push your luck, lance

[12:25] not only she

[12:25] be there in 15

 

 

By the time Keith gets there, Lance is already all red on his face. They haven’t seen each other for almost two weeks now, always too busy or not  _not busy_ enough. Texting isn’t the same, Lance decides. He can’t see Keith’s arms through texts. 

 

“Hey, stranger.” he says in greeting. Keith looks – he looks _good_ and Lance hates him for it. He also hates himself for wanting to fix other’s messed hair. At this moment, he’s having a lot hate in himself. Keith doesn’t say anything; he just smiles and nods, eyes fixed on little creature hidden in his bag. Well, Red isn’t so little anymore. She certainly has grown a lot since Keith found her on his doormat and Lance is proud of her for it. He cannot wait to give her a smooch and tell her how beautiful she looks. Almost as beautiful as her owner. “And hello to you, my lady. Missed me?”

 

She purrs at him, face hidden in the crock of Keith’s neck. It’s such a soft scene Lance feels his heart swell. He wishes the world could stop right now, just for a few seconds, so he can memorize this image and never let it go.

 

 

“Let’s go inside.” Keith says and Lance nods. There’s nothing to do outside anyway, and if Lance is gonna miss the way daylight makes Keith’s hair shine a little bit more, he doesn’t mention it to anyone. Ever.

 

Lance offers him a seat and Pidge’s company.  It’s a weird combination, these two, but he doesn’t mind, not a little bit. He sits next to them with Red happily sleeping on his lap, just watching them argue over something that probably wouldn’t matter to him much. Keith doesn’t forget why he has came here, though, and Lance feels him castin g glances there and there, making sure it’s okay, that Lance  _doesn’t_ actually mind. He smiles. Your crush getting along with your friend is important. 

 

He wants to punch himself.

 

“Why are you here, anyway?” Pidge asks. It’s not a non-Pidge thing to do but still, Lance jolts up. There’s a blush on his cheeks – and an angry cat on his lap. Woops.

 

“Lance missed Red.” Keith says, simply as that, as if he doesn’t find this whole situation weird and Pidge shouldn’t either. Maybe he doesn’t. Lance secretly wishes he could tell what makes Keith feel weirded out.

 

“And she missed me!” he chips in. Pidge doesn’t push further but when he looks away from Keith’s face, he catches them making a face. _I’ll get you for it later_ , he says with his eyes. _Try me,_ they answer.

 

Keith looks at him and Lance pretends not to notice, pretends his whole body doesn’t itch for him to turn over and stare back. For a moment, he feels like in all those Disney movies, expect his prince is a little more grumpy, but nonetheless charming. He never understood the culture of waiting around for just one glance, but Keith is different. In some strange, completely unknown way, Keith turns Lance’s world upside down and he absolutely despises him for it.

 

Then Keith smiles again, looking comfortable in Lance’s usual chair and he decides it can stay this way. Keith looks comfortable in Lance’s world; and Lance doesn’t mind.

 

When the clock hits two p.m and Hunk stands next to him, Keith gets up to leave. “It was nice to see you again, Lance.” He offers. Lance smiles, laughs and waves even if his whole mind is screaming _please stay so I don’t freak out again_. He wonders if he could Keith to stay; if one _wanna hang out for a little bit longer_ could make the guy actually stick around and not disappear. He supposes the universe will let him find out soon enough.

 

Now, he has scolding to do.

 

“Hunk,” he starts in his mother tone, the one he has mastered around his niece over a year ago. He tries to use it as much as he can, never around his mother, always around his siblings. It’s hilarious how quickly they began sitting straighter whenever he makes his voice an octave higher. “Next time you have some important news to drop, please don’t try to scare me away before you get to annouce them. It’s bad for a guy’s heart.”

 

“Sorry, Lance.” Hunk says and Lance knows he means it – so he let’s it go. One look at Hunk’s trembling lip and he is all soft.

 

“’S fine. Now, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t go trick or treating with you this year.” he says and Lance feels it.

 

He feels what Julius Cesar must have felt when he got murdered and no one, not even his _not really son_ bothered to tell him. Expect Hunk _did_ warn him.

 

“Why.” he asks in his most dramatic tone, the one he uses everytime Hunk accuses him of being childish or dramatic over Gilmore Girls again.

 

“My mother has met someone and she is taking me to go with her _and them_ on a roadtrip together. We are leaving on 30st and coming on 2rd.” he explains and Lance sighs. He cannot beat that; between friends and your mother’s new significant other, you always pick the letter. It’s an unspoken rule between children and single parents. “Are you mad? I’m sorry, please don’t be mad.”

 

“I’m not mad.” Lance assures him quickly. Hunk doesn’t look like he believes him, so he grabs his hand and holds it really tightly. “I’m not mad. It’s just gonna suck without you. I’m used to having you around for all the weird things that will probably happen.”

 

Hunk laughs at that. He looks relieved and for a moment, Lance worries he isn’t enough of a friend. “Pidge can go with you.”

 

“They can’t,” Lance shakes his head and nods in the direction of a calendar. “their’s parents anniversary. They and Matt are planning a huge thing along with their father.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I can manage twins.”

 

“You can maybe ask Keith to go with you?” Hunk says.

 

Lance stops.

 

That’s the most ridiculous idea. Ask Keith? To go trick or treating with him? Meet his family? Meet his batshit family where everyone keeps telling embarrassing stories about him and his ex girlfriends and boyfriends? Make himself look like an idiot in front of a guy that is too cool for words? How, in any universe, would that be a good idea?

 

Although.

 

It could be fun. Sure, he isn’t exactly the most normal person but if anyhow he could ever get Keith to go out with him, the guy would have to meet his family eventually. And he would have to know what he is getting into if they don’t go out and Keith stays his friend, because family is a big part of Lance’s life. It’s like Addams family, expect his mother wears red instead of black and his father isn’t as pale as the main guy is.

 

So, that would be a test. To see if Keith can fit in. Because Lance likes him and he can admit that to himself; he really likes Keith. He likes Keith a lot, actually, and would like him to stay. He can’t stay if he doesn’t like McClain family, though. That’s another unspoken rule between children and their parents.

 

“Yeah.” he says. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up; Keith might already have plans, or he might not like Halloween, or even worse, he might dislike children. Or all of these together. “Maybe.”

 

[16:34] hey i know we already talked today but do you have any plans for halloween

[16:34] please say no. i’m desperate here

 

[16:42] just because we talked today it means we can’t talk some more? you wound me

[16:42] and no, i don’t. i’m not really into this whole halloween thing

 

[16:45] why, keithy boy. it totally suits your emo image

 

[16:46] i dont have an emo image, lance.

 

[16:47] so you are naturally into these things? thats even worse

 

[16:49] you keep this up and im changing my halloween plans

 

[16:49] please don’t. i need you

[16:49] hunk bailed out on me and pidge is busy and i have no one to go trick or treating with and im sure i cant handle my siblings on my own even if i love them to death

[16:51] who is emo now, lover boy?

[16:51] sure. i can help as long as you dont dress me up

 

[16:52] first of all, im never emo, take that back

[16:52] second of all, not even a little costume? a cool person maybe?

 

[16:54] alright thats it you are on your own

 

[16:55] KEITH NO

[16:55] IM SORRY I PROMISE TO BEHAVE

[16:55] but you gotta wear a costume man the twins will think you are a freak and my mom will skin me alive for making them hang out with weird peope

 

[16:56] they hang out with you, no?

 

[16:56] mean.

[16:57] please?

 

[16:58] alright ill dress up

[ 16:58] nothing too fancy tho im not going to dress up as a fairy

 

[17:01]  got it

[17:01]  for whats it worth, though, i think you would make an excellent fairy. reconsider?

 

[17:03] thank you but no

 

[17:04]  loser xx

 

[17:05] takes one to know another

 

 

For another two days, Lance feels like he is stuck in a weird dream. Everything around him moves either too fast or too slow and he seems to never know which one it is this time. It has gotten to the point Allura had to throw her favorite lipstick at him and  _he didn’t catch it_ . Lance always catches Allura’s lipstick. 

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” she asks and he sighs. He can tell her what’s wrong – he is going out with a guy he likes a lot and it’s not a date but it could be? Just what Allura needs to hear. She will be delighted to help him make it into a full date.

 

“Keith and I are going trick or treating together. With twins, I mean. But he is going with me.”

 

“Oh, wow. I didn’t realize this little thing between you two was going on so fast? Should we start looking for an engagment ring already?”

 

“There is no _thing_ between us, Allura.” Lance exclaims, sentence leaving bitter taste on his tongue. He hates himself for feeling like this again. 

 

“You don’t want there to be?” she asks – and she is genuine about it. Allura always takes his feelings into consideration, even if he himself doesn’t. He loves her for it.

 

“Of course I do.” he says. He feels small again. Lance has to admit he isn’t used to not knowing where he stands with people. He is a social butterfly and if there are benefits to it, it’s definetely being able to read people’s mind. Of course Keith has to be different – all misty and unreadable.

 

“Then what’s the issue, duck?”

 

“It seems like he doesn’t want there to be.”

 

They are sitting on a bed together, Lance’s outfit sprawled all across the space between them, but Allura has no issue crossing it. She sits next to him, her sister expression full on, and for the first time since Lance has met Keith, he feels like crying.

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Well,” he starts, lying his head on her lap and letting her pet his hair. She is good at it, Lance has to give it to her. “He always seems so…. uninterested in me. Like, he always takes a lot of time to answer and I know he is busy, so am I, but it still feels weird. Last week I waited two hours next to the phone just to get an _okay_. And then…. Then there is his voice when he talks to me. Rememeber when I visited him in the hospital? He always sounded like he wishes I wasn’t there. Or maybe I was there, but for a little bit shorter amount of time. And he is always–“

 

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you here.” she says, putting a hand over his mouth. When he looks up at her, she is smiling. “You are reading too much into whatever he is doing, Lance. I know Keith and let me tell you, he would never talk to someone he doesn’t like. He isn’t exactly a people’s person, so if he answers your texts and calls, even if he takes his time, it means something. And he adored having you around him in the hospital. He kicked me out whenever you were going by to have you all to himself.” Lance hums in disagreement, but stays silent.

 

Allura sighs and bends down a little. “Listen, I see you like him. Don’t even try to deny that. But it doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy whatever you two have?  Go out with him, have fun. You never know what can come out of it. And if nothing does? It’s nice to have a friend you can joke with.”

 

“He came over.” Lance mumbles, eyes closed.

 

“What?”

 

“He came over. To the shelter. I told him I was anxious so he grabbed Red and came over.”

 

“That’s nice.” Allura says. She is smiling again, different this time. Like she knows something he doesn’t – he suspects it’s true.

 

“Mhm. Thanks, Allura. I’ll keep what you said in mind.”

 

“Always happy to help!” she grins. “Now. Your costume?”

 

“Let’s rock it.”

So. Big day. Lance is totally, totally not ready.

 

He has everything he needs – a great costume (he is Billy from “Power Rangers”, 2017 – his sister is Trini and the other one is Zack), a cute guy going with him (dressed up as Jason, because red and blue  _totally_ means gay) and tons of candy. He isn’t ready, though. He is nowhere near the word  _ready_ ; in fact, he is as far away from it as possible. He wishes he could bail out like Hunk did, hide in a shack made of wood somewhere on the north and never, ever come out. 

 

That’s where the bell rings.

 

Twins are already over; his mother brough them the day before with stick instructions that are the same every year. She kissed his cheek on his way home and made him promise to take as many pictures as he can. She also told him to bring new gossip about Hunk’s mother new partner, which he promised to do. There’s never enough information about your kids’ friends’ life.

 

Keith is here – he is here and he looks  _gorgeous_ . Lance wishes he didn’t blush as easily as he does because when his little sister leads Keith to the living room to show her kickass slippers, all he can do is lean against the wall and think  _wow._ Keith is really good with children. 

 

It comes as both surprise and something obvious. Keith is currently sitting on the floor, his hands full of candy and bears and Lance watches him behave like a natural. He supposes that’s what Keith is – a natural to everything. He thinks maybe one day he will get used to it.

 

“Hey, buddy.” he says sitting next to them. Keith looks up at him, currently being drown in loud chatter full of  _ it was my idea!  _ and  _ you can suck my toe.  _ He doesn’t look like he minds, which is good. Lance doesn’t want him to mind. He hope he doesn’t mind. If he did it would mean not introducing him to his mother. And Keith is definetely someone he’d like to introduce to his mom.

 

“Hey there.” Keith says back. He even smiles a bit. It’s adorable. Keith is adorable. Lance is gay.

 

“You doing okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith laughs, arms locked with twins. “Not sure if I’m worth all the attention, though.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. They would give same amount of attention to a trash can.”

 

“Was that supposed to cheer me up?”

 

They both laugh and Lance can’t help but feel warm inside. Keith always makes him feel like that; all tangled and fuzzy, like he is wrapped in a cotton candy. When the other one isn’t looking and Lance catches him nervously glancing at his hands, he hopes he makes him feel even closely same.

 

“Alright, everyone up. We need to hit the road or they will steal our candy!”

 

“It’s not your candy yet, Lance.” Keith reminds him. Lance grins at him, pumpkin already in his hand.

 

“Every candy is my candy. If it wasn’t given to me I’ll just steal it.”

 

“Are you sure you are the children here?” Keith asks the twins. It makes them laugh, all of them, Lance jokingly sticking his tongue out. Keith grins at him and he doesn’t stop doing so even when they leave the building and he has to put his helmet on.

 

“Have you even seen the movie?” Lance asks when they are wandering around. The twins have run ahead, exicted and giddy – Lance loves seeing them like that. The best part of Halloween is seeing his close ones happy.

 

“Why,” Keith starts in an offended tone and Lance is ready to roll his eyes. “would you think I haven’t?”

 

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “You don’t seem like someone to watch this  kind of movie in the cinema.”

 

“What makes you think I watched it in the cinema? Maybe I played it on Netflix?”

 

“Power Rangers isn’t on Netflix, Keith.”

 

“Fair enough.” Keith admits. He tosses some candy into random child’s pot and smiles when they grin at him. “I haven’t seen it.”

 

“Why did you agree to wear the costume then? For all you know I could be dressing you up as a total jerk.”

 

“Was he?” Keith asks and Lance shakes his head.

 

“Nah. You are, though. Maybe you could share with him.” he runs ahead before he can finish his sentence so when Keith starts chasing him, he has fair chance of winning. Long, spider legs come to use sometimes.

 

Keith doesn’t catch him – Lance teases him about it all the way home and when twins ask them about it, they just laugh. He isn’t sure how he would explain the joy of playing Deer with someone to a 9 year old.

 

When they are all sitting on the sidewalk eating candy they collected, Keith asks the twins about their thoughts on the movie. Lance sees their face light up and watches as they try to beat each other in telling stories, mentioning their favorite scenes and characters. It’s amusing to watch – he leans further and just observes Keith’s eyebrow rise in interest, him try to follow both of kids’ voices. It’s a pretty picture, he has to admit.

 

“Lance ships them together.” he hears his sister say. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and leans in.

 

“Ship who together?”

 

“Billy and Jason!”

 

“Is that so?” Keith rises an eyebrow at him and Lance feels himself blush. It doesn’t have to mean anything; just two friends dressed up as a pairing one of them ships. No big deal. Total  _ no homo _ . 

 

“They have chemistry.” he shrughs. “Kimberly and Trini are the real otp, though.”

“Isn’t Trini the one you are dressed up?” Keith asks  Adela, his eyes still on Lance. She grins and talks about how badass Trini is, but Lance can tell Keith is only half listening. He pretends to search for something in his pumpkin and when they get up, he picks up his peace. The twins are running off ahead again and soon, Lance is left alone with Keith again. Just what he needed. 

 

“So. Jason and Billy?” Keith asks, half grin, half smirk on his face. He looks so  _ smug _ , like he has known the answer all along and was just waiting for someone to ask the question. Lance wants to punch him. With his mouth. Not softly. 

 

“Don’t read too much into it, Keithy Boy.” he tells him in his most nonchalant tone but Keith’s expression doesn’t change. In fact, it gets worse.

 

He leans in, his breath warm on Lance’s cheek. “Too bad. I was hoping there was something to read into.” And he runs ahead, catches Adela up, laughs with her. Lance stays frozen where he was left alone – not really sure what happened but knowing something  _ did  _ happen. Damn.

 

He didn’t remember any of the Disney’s Princes being smug bastards. Maybe it’s simply bad writing?

 

 

[23:32]  hey. i had fun today! thanks for coming with me and for letting me take so many pictures. i make no promises about allura staying away from them

 

[23:45] i had fun too

[23:45] and remember i have a picture of you eating her last favorite candy so. watch out who you are threating, mcclain

 

[23:46]  ooooh, im so scared. jokes on you, i bought her a full set

[23:47] i win

 

[23:49] ill get back at you, asshole. just wait

 

[23:51]  im shaking in my boots

 

[23:59]  hey keith? 

[00:02]  about what you said earlier

 

[00:16] sorry i was showering

[00:16] i meant it though

[00:17] i was hoping

 

 

[00:27]  maybe there was something to read into

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first i was really not sure if hunk, out of all people, would say that but then i realized we often make hunk into some one-dimension like character who has absolutely no personality so i got like !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and challened myself into me bc i usually remember what my friends said but if im stressed or anxious or both at the same time i sometimes forget or right before meeting so


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allura is done, Keith goes through character development and Pidge is a dog person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAYLO! i havent updated this in such a long time i feel like crying so heres some action that will hopefully lead you all to believe im actually planning on letting them get together before i abond writing in favor of living alone in the woods for the rest of my life.
> 
> v sorry for all the typos im sick and havent actually checked the spelling errors lol

There are exactly two things Keith is bad at: controlling impulses and admitting to not controlling them.

  


Three months ago he found a homeless cat on his doorsteps, so like any well-functioning, responsible person would, he decided to give it a home. In return, Red decided to give him countless headaches and the universe gay feelings he cannot control. And rainy days. God, he hates rainy days.

  


Lance decided to give him butterflies and a lot of flushed cheeks.

  


Things have been going well for them – weird, but well. Ever since Lance implied he might have some gay feelings for Keith, their relationship started to resemble all the embarrassing pining moments from rom-coms Keith _totally does not watch_ with Red when he's feeling particularly, well. Pining. It happens to everyone.

  


There isn't much he can do about it, though. Even if Lance did imply there might be something coming out of their date that was not a date, he never moved into that direction. Keith's pathetic attempts on flirting can only work for so long before one of their friends gets fed up and locks them in a 20x20 box – and even if it is an idea Keith isn't totally against, L ance could easily prevent it by asking him out. Or at least implying he wants to again. Just to be sure.

  


[13:41] what to do when a boy u like wont do shit

  


[13:41] **idk ask him out yourself? ur not 13**

  


[13:41] did someone ever tell you how unhelpful you are, allura.

  


[13:42] **lance when he was whining abt same damn thing**

  


_What the fuck._

  


[13:42] what the hell allura WHY didnt you tell me that before??

  


[13:43] **u dont deserve to know since u wont even fucking text him back**

  


[13:43] oh. that

  


Yes, Keith might have been ignoring Lance recently. Just for a bit, a day. Or two. Two and half, to be exact, and it's not like he's counting, but he is. He misses lance. He misses getting all worked up over his crush texting him back four seconds after he presses send like he was waiting for that message same way Keith waits for his.

  


He isn't doing it on purpose, not exactly. He certainly didn't wake up and think " _oh i'm gonna start ignoring_ _L_ _ance today!_ ". It just.... sorta happened. Like it sorta happened he fell for Lance's stupid bright blue eyes and his stupid curly hair and that cheeky, cheeky smile when he knows what he says is funny and Keith is trying very hard not to laugh out loud. It sorta happened that he spends most, if not all, of his private time thinking about the way Lance's warm skin feels great against his cold one. Just like everything with that boy, _it sorta happened_.

  


He knows he should stop but he's scared.

  


[13:59] **u kno u can go on being this messy for as long as u want but lance misses ur dumb ass so get it together**

  


Thanks, Allura. Always coming with the best advice.

  


Keith sighs. Red is comfortably sprawled across his lap, so he shouldn't think of moving, but he wants to. He wants to go down to the shelter, sit at the counter and watch. He grew quite fond of everyone there, not just Lance - though Lance the most. Watching them go on with their daily routine even after he drops something for the fifth time amazes him. Especially with Hunk who, unsurprisingly for Keith, got to be nicest guy to be ever alive.

  


He told Lance that once. Watched him grin and nod, his face lighting up at the mention of his best friend's name. Keith knows how badly in love Lance and Hunk are with each other, but it still catches him off guard sometimes to look at the absolute adoration on their faces. It's sickeningly cute and adorable and he never, ever wants it to stop.

  


(Hunk might be nicest guy, but Lance is the most charming one).

  


Keith texts Pidge to say he's coming over in an hour and when they send him knife emoji back, gets up from his couch and decides to get his shit together before he ruins whatever it is between him and Lance. Easier said than done, but he's determined and Shiro always said determination is the key to success.

  


Along with politeness and sticking to the rules, which are not Keith's best traits. But he at least is sticking to one of the three demands, and that must count. It does for him so it better does for everyone else.

  


[14:32] **u better be ready for some punches emo boy**

  


[14:32] **and working too we could use a pair of hands around**

  


Keith sighs. Then he smiles, grabs his cat and slams the door behind him like it's nothing. Maybe it is; maybe he should consider spending more time doing what he likes where he likes with people he likes. Maybe it would be good.

  


When he gets there – 30 minutes later, out of breath and with a cat under his arm that is too loud for both of their good – Pidge is sitting on the counter. They are the only person inside but Keith doesn't mind. He likes Pidge; he feels like they like him too. They could even be friends if it wasn't for the fact Keith has tendency to isolate himself and Pidge hates tolkien.

  


He snorts under his breath and smiles at them. They scrunch their eyebrows together, show him a middle finger and then smile back. Red meows in his arms so they immediately jump off the counter to welcome their favorite girl. No offense to Blue.

  


Yeah, they are totally friends.

  


"He isn't here." Pidge says without looking up. There's a knowing smile on their lips though. Keith shoves them lightly.

  


"I wasn't looking for him." He lies, even if his eyes are still scanning the room as if Lance's bright posture will suddenly appear in the corner and grace them all with a bright, beautiful smile.

  


_God, why isn't he here?_

  


"Sure." Pidge rolls their eyes and hands him his working suit. "And I didn't have to handle him overthinking your silence."

  


He winces but doesn't say anything. He can fix it. He just needs to talk to Lance. Who isn't here and might not be here anytime soon or at all, so he will be forced to text him to meet him and that's..... borderline rude at this point.

  


"Will he be coming?"

  


Pidge nods. They don't say when but Keith figures he had that coming. Instead of moping, he grabs his supplies and gets behind the counter, right at the moment when the phone is ringing.

  


He picks it up but before he can use the formal " _H_ _ello, what can_ _I_ _help you with?_ " Lance's voice echoes in the speaker.

  


"Pidge– Oh thank god. Listen, I need your help!"

  


"What happened?" He asks. There's a silence at the other side and Keith is a second away from starting to bit his lips. Allura might murder him for it.

  


"You are not Pidge." Lance accuses but Keith can hear the hurt in his voice. He wants it gone. He wants himself gone.

  


"Yes, Sherlock. What's the problem? I can get Pidge, they are.... somewhere."

  


"It's whatever. Just tell them I called."

  


And he's about to hung up – Keith knows he is, he knows it's probably his last chance to talk to Lance today from the sound of it. He starts to panick.

  


"Wait! Lance, wait."

  


Lance doesn't say anything but he's still on the line. Keith considers it a succes and takes a little breath. "Are you coming to the shelter?"

  


"Yeah."

  


"Cool. Good. I'm glad you are. I'm here, too. I mean you probably are here more often than I am but- Yeah. Cool."

  


"I know you are there," Lance replies, amused Keith imagines him smiling and his heart clenches. _G_ _od_ , how much he likes that smile. "You picked up the phone."

  


"Oh. Right." Leave it to him to make a total fool of himself in front of Lance. Again. He's too gay for this. "When will you be here?”

  


"Soon. I have a few things to do before I can come down." Lance says and Keith is about to say something weird like, _you have things to do here!_ , but the call is cut off.

  


Keith stands there, looking at the phone for a few solid seconds, wondering what to do with all the information he just got. Lance will be here soon which means he has little time to prepare his speech but also _L_ _ance will be here soon_ and he can't wait. He turns to check himself in the window, cursing his hair and everything that went wrong in his life. It's not his fault his life is a mess.

  


Phone rings again and Keith's heart skips a beat when he thinks it could be Lance calling to finish their conversation. He picks it up and immediately feels disappointed when a woman's voice says " _H_ _ello?_ ". He sighs, rubs his neck and gets to work.

  


_L_ _ance will be here soon,_ he reassures himself. Just how fucking soon is soon?

  


Turns out, _soon_ in Lance’s dictionary means something completely different than in Keith’s.

  


He gets there two hours later – a fabulous entrance, someone might say. Lance looks good, though, and Keith hates himself for immedietely forgetting everything he had prepared. It’s just so hard to function,  _to think_ , when Lance smiles at everyone in the most sincere, charing way and when they smile back, his eyes sparkle. His face doesn’t change much when he looks at Keith and it’s just such a relief. Keith smiles back him, small but friendly, and Lance lets him. He lets him feel hopeful, even if they both have some work to do before Keith can try to win that boy back. 

  


It doesn’t feel weird, whatever it is between them now. When Lance stands behind to get some papers from the shelf and Keith does  _not_ blush, he just sends him a big grin and goes away without any words. It’s something Lance does a lot and Keith’s heart soars at it,  _at Lance_ . That feeling is so frequent in his life now and yet he can’t really get used to it. 

  


“Hey, Keith! Bring me stamples, please?” Pidge yells and when he goes there, he sees them with a little puppy sitting between their legs. Pidge is good with animals; all of them are, but there’s something about the way Pidge holds it that makes Keith feel like he would let them take care of Red while he’s gone. He throws what they needed at them but doesn’t leave yet. Instead, he sits on the counter and watches them talk to the dog like it’s their new best friend while a little girl sits next to them, a huge grin on her face. 

  


It’s such a wholesome scene, all of the pain in his life might be suddenly cured. 

  


“His name is Dante.” Pidge says and Keith nods. The girl holds a little hand out, a little bit hesitant, but still trusting Pidge’s judgment. He watches them pet it like it’s the most fragile, beautiful thing on earth and smiles. 

  


Phone rings in the hallway, so he gets up and half-runs there, leaving petting and kissing to Pidge. He sees Hunk on his chair, leaning against the wall while he listens to someone complain about their pet behavior. He remembers how he felt the first time he got there, Red too small and scared in his eyes. It feels weird to look at everything around him here now and think “ _Wow, these people are my friends now.”_ It’s certainly not what he had expected when he let Red eat out of his favorite ice cream bowl for the first time. 

Lance is sitting on his counter, Red comfortable in his arms. Keith wants to take a picture – hundreds of them – but instead he gives  the boy a little grin and picks up the phone. He feels Lance’s eyes on him through the whole conversation.

  


“Why didn’t you text me back?” He asks when Keith hungs up. His tone is sad – there’s a bit of hurt at the edge, even if Keith feels Lance doesn’t want it to show. 

  


“I was scared.” He admits, looking up. Lance nods and looks at Red; he doesn’t reply and Keith doesn’t know how to get him to. He wants to say something else, to explain that it wasn’t Lance’s fault and that he shouldn’t blame himself for it, but he stays silent. He watches Lance play with Red’s paws and he can feel the silence around them grow thicker with emotions they can’t voice out. He sighs.

  


“You didn’t scare me.” Keith starts, voice unsure. He doesn’t even know what he isn’t afraid of, not really. He just knows the feeling that sits heavy on his stomach. “It wasn’t your fault.”

  


“Then _what_ scared you, Keith?”

  


He takes a deep breath.

  


“I was scared you no longer mean what you said.”

  


Lance snorts. His face is twisted with something Keith can’t really name, but he knows it’s not pleasant. He wonders if Lance can put a finger on it.

  


“What did you want me to do?” He says and Keith winces. He doesn’t know, that’s the issue. He just knows he wants _something_.

  


“I was scared, too.” Lance keeps talking. He isn’t looking at him but Keith wasn’t expecting him to. He focuses on his voice instead. “You didn’t say anything either and I thought you didn’t want to.”  
  


“I want to.” Keith says quickly, his heart racing. The idea of Lance feeling the same way he did didn’t cross his mind before and he curses himself for it. 

  


Lance looks at him and his face is no longer twisted with hurt. Instead, his eyes are soft and hoping, almost like he’s long gone caring about revealing too much, and it seems like he’s trying to read Keith’s heart from his expression only. 

  


Keith hopes whatever he finds there, will satisfy him.

  


“Me too.” Lance says. He smiles a bit, corners of his mouth curled up in a way Lance can only do. Keith thinks he would probably do anything for Lance to never stop smiling. “In case you still didn’t get the memo.”

  


Keith laughs. He puts a hand on Lance’s back, eyes not leaving his face, and he grins or smiles,  _or all at once_ , because Lance wants him and there’s nothing in the world that could stop him from melting into a puddle now. “I think I do.” 

  


“Good.” Lance is grinning too, now, and Keith can’t help but blush and duck his head. It earns him a happy laugh. “Go out with me.” 

  


“Okay.”

  


“Okay.”

  


“What is this, Fault in our stars?” Pidge, who appeared suddenly, asks and they burst out laughing, Keith’s hand still on Lance’s back, his gaze focused on him. _I want you I want you_ , he chants in his mind, and when Lance hops off the counter and leaves him alone with the last grin, his heart yells.

  


_I will fight for you_ _I won’t let this go._

 

 


End file.
